While driving an automobile, a driver can strive to have as smooth of a ride as possible. To achieve such a ride, the driver can select a route with roads that are better maintained than alternative routes. However, even the route with the better maintained roads can have road non-uniformities that result from use, such as potholes, or result from design, such as a speed bump. The driver can attempt to avoid or minimize impact of these non-uniformities, such as by slowing down when seeing or approaching the speed bump. If visibility is poor, then the driver may not be able to avoid or minimize impact of the non-uniformities on his or her own.